


The Truth of the Matter

by Deliainthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliainthesky/pseuds/Deliainthesky
Summary: There is always more to the story than what one person has to offer. Here is the tragic tale of one such couple who had their time together prematurely ended.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Alice Longbottom
Kudos: 2
Collections: Magical Net Secret Santa





	The Truth of the Matter

It had been the longest of days sorting out family matters and solidly ignoring the many phone calls that he had received from his wife-to-be, Bellatrix. Which had been odd in the least, and disturbing to the point of confusion at the most. From the moment he had entered the Lestrange offices at the ministry to the current moment, he had received nothing less that 10 calls and numerous messages to follow on from those calls. It was like pestilence. Had she done this during Hogwarts things may have panned out differently. Instead she had slept with multiple people and chosen to ignore his attempt at wooing. She had to earn her place as Matriarch of the wealthiest and most powerful family in both Wizarding and Muggle France. He was future King of France, after all. 

With a cursory glance to the sheaves of parchment in front of him, he sighed and wished for a reprieve from her attentions. After all, she had known where he'd be and there was someone else that he was waiting to call him. It had been a balance between allowing Bellatrix her separate love life and her apparent interest in other wizards as a justification for his love for one Alice Malfoy. On his desk sat a bright white and yellow frame that contained several magical photos of them in France; ine if his graduation presents for her finishing her education at Hogwarts. A soft smile crossed his features as a picture of her flitted across: she was in one of his business shirts teasing him as she cooked them breakfast after he insisted that the elves could do it. His thoughts were disrupted by his door opening and a familiar face peaking through. 

“There’s my darling witch,” he smirked and took several long strides to gether her up into his arms. “I was just thinking of you, love.”

She only smirked in return and lifted a brow as she let her heavy winter coat fall off her shoulders to hang itself on the coat rack next to the window. “Perhaps you should show me just what you were thinking of, Rodolphus.” her voice slightly sultry, stirring something in his body. With a decisive nod, her held her a little tighter and spun on his heels to apparate them to his rooftop getaway in Central Paris; the same place that they had agreed several months ago that they’d continue with their relationship in private but allow each other privacy in their public life. 

Just as most wizarding buildings had, there were extensions that the muggles weren’t privy to nor could they see. This time there was an extended patio which extension charms had helped create, along with an elaborate 3 person jacuzzi, which made Alice smirk and turn to give her wizard a teasing kiss Clearly the gardeners had some creative input as there were rose vines hanging off of the roof and the railings were rose vines of every variety. From where they were standing there was a small bridge that allowed one to cross a reflective river which formed an Olympic sized pool on either side matched by the elegant stylings of a fully serviced bar. 

Crossing the bridge she shed her robe and revealed a very intimate-looking bikini that hugged her body in all the right places. She threw a teasing smirk over her shoulder, almost giving him permission to follow her to her destination. THe promise of a long night of getting to know each other intimately once more shone in her chocolate brown eyes. 

~~~~~~  
Since that night there had only been a few more liaisons in dark alleyways or romantic settings for the couple. The wedding planning was ramping up and Alice’s work demanded more of her time and required her to take part in charities. Much more than that, both set of parents had become stricter with their given child. Abraxas Malfoy had taken to nudging his daughter to one Graham Flint who was terribly dull and not necessarily the fastest broom in the broom closet. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Genevieve Lestrange began enforcing familial responsibilities as well as spending time with Bellatrix. The latter was compounded by the fact that one Druella had made various and innumerable complaints about how her daughter had been ignored thus far; this was sont without understanding the context of the relationship, in the first place. 

She stood waiting for him in the vast expanse of an elaborate suite. Upon entering the common quarters, there were large silver couches placed strategically around a coffee table, a chaise lounge sat elegantly by the hidden fireplace and a large door on the opposite wall lead to what presumably would be the sleeping quarters. Passing through the large Cedar wood door, they found themselves in a dark corridor only lit by flickering torches; very reminiscent of the dungeon corridors back at Hogwarts. In front of them were a set of stairs leading to the upper floors, where Lyra and Cassie would have their quarters. The bedroom room itself exuded royalty. The room was painted in a rich royal blue, with the night sky bewitched upon the ceiling; a suite in the hotel that was solely reserved for magical clients. The large king sized bed was placed strategically in front of the large window, pure white sheet covered the large bed, fluffed pillows piled against each other leant against the starkly contrasting wall. The view to which the window looked out upon was bewitched to show the Mediterranean land and seascape instead of the dreary Longson views that most muggles received. 

This meeting was frantic, all-consuming, and all together extremely emotional. Every caress was fleeting yet perpetual, each kiss fulfilling whilst simultaneously leaving a sense of dissatisfaction in their situation. As they met in the middle of the room, he cupped her cheek while her big brown eyes gave him a pleading look. A look that would haunt his dream from now until eternity. Little did he know that it wouldn’t be the last pleading look she’d send his way. 

In a frenzy of kisses and frantic hands, he cradled her body against his and carried her to the expansive bedroom and laid her softly on his bed, as if she were his bride and he was her caring and loving groom. Even as he peppered kisses slowly down her body, she pleaded with him to stay with her, to elope so they could have their happily ever after. The words he uttered weren’t empty, but he knew not to give empty promises that could never be fulfilled; for that reason, salty tears followed every kiss that she placed on her skin as he scaled up her body to claim her lips as his just as he slowly thrust into her. 

With each thrust and heated meeting of their tangled tongues, a silent promise passed between them. There’d be no one else to have either of their hearts. Broken and mangled as they already were from years of dealing with the stresses society and family placed on them. That night after she screamed his name in completion and she muttered her name into her hair as if it were a prayer, he held her to him tightly and kissed her years away. 

And when the light rays of sunrise greeted Alice, he had already left. Only leaving a loving note and two roses that were intertwined by their stems. She cried for their lost love and held those roses close to her chest for a long time before placing a charm on it to ensure it lasted longer. For the next few days no one saw her, her brother making basic excuses as to her absences where possible. The wedding took place without issue. 

~~~~~~~  
Something felt off, ever since Bella had joined that madman and his parents had joined the same service, everyone’s mental stability had lessened and his wife’s obsession with dark arts had grown. His parents had apparently owed Lord Voldemort a debt which could only be repaid with Rodolphus’ enrolling into the radical group for which he wasn’t the fondest. But he’d be damned if he’d let his brother endure the same fate, so he took responsibility as he often had throughout their shared life. But their parents also had an opposing idea to his preconceived plans. 

And this is how had found himself at this specific death eater revel where Bellatrix seemed to have some kind of unholy gleam in her eye, one that she only had when she was in on some sick joke that was usually at his expense And that’s what worried him, he knew that his wife had some kind of screwed up notion that Alice had taken away him from her after Hogwarts. Everyone who was involved knew that was hardly the case, and Bellatrix had made her affair with Zabini clear as day even during their long engagement post-Hogwarts. But back to the matter at hand, as he stood in the circle of younger recruits, there was to be a raid on the supposed Order members and he knew on instinct that he’d be visiting the Longbottom’s abode this night.

However, before he could beg off with a half truth of an excuse; someone grasped his wrist and a sense of euphoria filled his entire being and a look of manic glee passed over his features. But in the recesses of his mind, he was screaming to be freed from the prison of his most insane thoughts. This would not be a day he’d likely look back on with pride, he noted. With something akin to adrenaline pumping through his blood like a steadily ncreasing drumbeat, he found himself blasting down the door to Alice’s safehouse; only to be greeted by her confused and perplexed stare which soon morphed into that of pain and anger. 

Within the hour, despite Bella’s constant attempts to keep him under her own cating of the Imperius Curse, he had wrangled free and stood motionless in the corner watching his wife torture his one true love until the latter had lost her mind to the pain and suffering for something she could not control. 

That night, in the halls of Versaille, hidden away from the view of the muggles; stood another man. Confusion passed over his features as the family tree shook and slowly morphed to introduce the new generation. But that didn’t make sense. There was nothing apart from an atrocity against family that could cause an unknown family member to finally appear. His eyes widened when the name was revealed. It couldn’t be, this would have to be kept from the Blacks and most of all his son. Rodolphus had a debt to pay and responsibilities to uphold for the family after all. With several old family charms and a quick note to his wife, he hid the knowledge of one Neville Longbottom deep in the recesses of his mind along with his deepest and darkest secrets. Therein lay, in his mindscape, in a non-descript box among more heavily masked boxes so that no one would notice it. 

~~~~

The proof was easy to provide in a secret meeting in the Wizengamot hearing room, Christophe Lestrange had endured throughout the second war by some kind of miracle and had managed to place himself into Azkaban in place of his eldest who now sat, polyjuiced, by the bedside of his true love. 

It hadn’t taken long for a familiar face to walk through the door, stopping the head healer in her tracks. 

“No one is being fooled by that, Lestrange.” her calm tone filled the room with a sort of heaviness he had not yet felt since the last time he had tried to visit Alice. “You aren’t family and her son will be here any minute. Leave before I have to remove you forcibly”

But he stayed stubborn and straightened his m=back marginally when a young man entered the room and a fight between them broke out. He would not back down after decades of yielding to society. This was his time.


End file.
